


Golden Retriever

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Oakley (Unrelated) - Fandom
Genre: And feels, F/M, Feels, I didn't mean for that to happen, I'm so sorry for the unintentional feels in chapter 2, Slow Build, and fluff, but not in the first chapter, don't know how far I'll go with this, first couple of chapters are plot, here be smut, sort of AU i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oakley gets kicked out of his house, the reader come to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I approached Oakley’s door with a smile on my face like always. Today was Oakley’s birthday—he was finally eighteen. As I raised my hand to knock on the white painted, wooden door, it flew open violently to reveal my blond friend. It took a moment for him to register my presence, but when he did, he froze. His eyes were red, wet, bloodshot as if he’d been crying. There was a black duffel bag in his hand that looked to be full.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in an unsteady voice, confirming that he had been crying.

“I came to wish you a ‘Happy Birthday,’ but it looks like I came a little too late,” I said. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes. No…I don’t know,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. “I can’t take it anymore. My father…you know how he can be. I have to get away from him.”

“Where will you go?” I asked. He couldn’t leave! I didn’t think I could handle that. Fear clutched at my heart, and suddenly I couldn’t breathe. What if I never saw him again? Oakley shook his head helplessly.

“I don’t know…I don’t know, darling, but I have to get out of this house,” he said, and I had an idea.

“Oakley, would you like to stay with me? My house has more than enough room for two,” I offered with a smile. The way he looked at me resembled closely the face I would make if I was told I was suddenly rich beyond all imagination.

“You…You would do that for me?” He asked, looking at me with his big, blue eyes. “Seriously?”

“Of course, Oakley,” I said laying a hand gently on his shoulder. “Come on.”

I led Oakley down the street, returning his smile every time I caught him looking at me. As we advanced up the driveway toward my door, Oakley became a little more somber. Undoubtedly, he was remembering the previous year when my parents died in a car wreck, leaving me alone in this silent house of memories. I was only allowed to stay in my home because my uncle paid off the last few mortgage payments. I paid all of the utility bills and everything else I could afford. My job paid me well enough for me to live modestly, but I wouldn’t be able to go to college until I saved up a little more.

I unlocked the door to let us in, and I was bowled over by the memory of Oakley walking me to my door after my parents’ funeral. As soon as the pair of us walked inside that day, I started crying, and Oakley wrapped me in his strong arms. I had wept unto his shoulder until my sight was blurred and my knees gave out. Oakley had carried me to my bedroom and lain down with me, holding me close to try and comfort me. We’d fallen asleep that way, and when I awoke in the morning, I found Oakley and his father arguing in hushed voices in my living room. His father slapped him, and I shouted at him to leave his son alone and get the hell out of my house. Since then, Oakley’s father has hated me with a passion. I was more than happy to give Oakley a place to stay, especially if it made his father angry.

“Are you sure you don’t mind if I stay here?” Oakley asked, pausing in the doorway and looking at me concernedly.

“Of course!” I said, walking back to him and snatching his duffel before he could protest. “Come on, you can have the guest room.”

I heard the door shut behind me, and I turned to beckon him upstairs to the guest room. I set his bag on the bed and curtsied sarcastically with a smirk on my face.

“You’re very kind, darling,” he said rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. “I wouldn’t want to impose on you.”

“You couldn’t impose, Oakley. You’re my best friend, and besides, I get lonely here far too easily,” I said, trying not to sound as pathetic as I felt. Generally, I was fine being alone, but sometimes it hit me like a tidal wave.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked with a furrowed brow. Oakley took a step toward me, and I forced a smile.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me. You’ve got enough going on with your dad. You don’t need to be burdened by my problems.”

Oakley closed the distance between us and hugged me tightly. Normally, he never let his arrogant façade drop, but when we were alone, he was always very sweet and charming. I’d never seen him act that way around anyone else, not even his various conquests. If anything, he acted more arrogant around the girls he bedded.

“(Y/n), you’re my best friend. You could never be a burden to me,” he said. “I wish you’d told me. I would’ve been over here every night until you got sick of me.”

I was about to say that he was a wonderful friend, but my words got stuck in my throat when I felt his lips place a small kiss on my forehead. Instead of saying anything, I just held him tighter, hoping he’d get the message. After what felt like not enough time, we separated, and I led Oakley down to the kitchen. He was a very tactile person, so every few seconds, I felt some part of him brush up against me.

“Hope you’re alright with a frozen pizza,” I said, preheating the oven and waltzing over to the freezer.

“It’s pizza. When have you ever known me to turn down pizza?” He asked, and I couldn’t keep myself from laughing. He had a point. “You know I’m a pizza slut, don’t you? I would literally whore myself out for pizza.”

“Then maybe I should make something else,” I said between peals of laughter. “I can just imagine you stripped down to a thong, giving a girl a lap dance, and suddenly you lean in and whisper ‘touching will cost you three more slices.’”

“Ehehe! Do you actually think that’s realistic? Be reasonable…touching’s worth at least five more slices,” he said, and we doubled over giggling. This was how our conversations inevitably went. Oakley would say something strange sounding, and I would take it to extremes. My best memories of spending time with Oakley came from our weirdest conversations. We finally stood straight, holding onto each other as we caught our breath. “Oh, wow! Now you’ve demoted me to stripper. Such a wonderful friend I have in you.”

I took an exaggerated bow and turned to put the pizza into the oven. Oakley traipsed into the living room to flop on my sofa with his curly blond mop. He lay down and covered his head with one of my soft, blue pillows. Oakley mumbled something incoherent.

“Sorry, Oaks. I don’t speak pillow,” I said. He lifted the cloth-and-stuffing barrier long enough to speak.

“I said ‘this pillow smells like you,’” he clarified.

“Ah, that would be because I sleep with it on a regular basis,” I informed him. I heard Oakley moan and breathe deeply. “You okay over there?”

More unintelligible mumbles met my query, and I just shook my head. What a blond-haired goof. He knew more about me than anybody else did, and I cared more for him than any other person. That thought made me stop as it slapped me in the face. Sure, I knew that thought was floating around in my brain somewhere, but I’d refused to acknowledge it up to this point. Why? Because I knew that Oakley would never see me as more than a friend, and I didn’t want to feel the pain of rejection even if he didn’t ever get the chance to physically do so. I’d resolved that I’d never give myself the chance to offer myself to him in any form. So what the hell was I thinking when I offered Oakley a place to stay?

I assumed that since Oakley never answered me, he was alright. I looked over at him and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and groaned inwardly. I was doomed. How could I ever resist that face? Fuck, I was going down in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Our evening was quiet and filled with giggles and pizza. Oakley and I hugged each other and headed off to bed with the agreement that whoever woke up first would make the coffee I dropped off to sleep with visions of Oakley floating in my head like sugarplums on Christmas Eve.

\---

I was there beside them. I was watching my parents die in their car. I tried to run to them, to save them from the flaming hulk of metal, but I couldn’t move. The pavement of the road held my feet tight as I screamed for my parents. A deafening roar, and my parents’ car exploded, shaking the earth. Somebody was shouting my name through the carnage. I turned to find out who it was, and—

“(Y/n)! Wake up! You’re only dreaming,” Oakley said as he shook my shoulders. I sat bolt upright and became aware of the sheen of cold sweat covering me. Oakley looked at me with concern, and to my shame, my eyes filled with tears, blurring my vision and trailing hot paths down my cheeks. Oakley noticed immediately and pulled me into his lap, holding me close and making soothing little noises. I let go for the first time in months and buried my face in the crook of his neck, sobbing openly now. “It was just a nightmare, darling. You’re safe here with me, I promise.”

“But they’re not! I couldn’t save them! They died again, and I couldn’t save them,” I exclaimed in a choked voice. “They’re dead all over again, and it’s all my fault!”

“What? Darling, who died again?” Oakley asked in confusion, stroking my hair.

“My parents,” I whispered, and he froze. “I watched my parents die tonight.”

Oakley held me tighter and turned his head to kiss my temple.

“It wasn’t your fault, sweet girl. Their deaths were _never_ your fault,” Oakley said, pulling me back and staring into my eyes. “You were not the reason that drunk driver was on the road that night. You didn’t control his steering wheel. _You aren’t the reason he ran that red light.”_

The scene from my dream came vividly back to me, bringing with it a fresh wave of tears. Oakley kissed my forehead and rested his brow against mine. I was brought back to the night of my parents’ funeral when he’d held me so close that our breath mingled every time one of us exhaled.

“You were at home in bed, sick as a dog,” he said. “You had nothing to do with what happened.”

“But I did!” I protested through my tears. “If I hadn’t gotten sick, my parents wouldn’t have gotten in that wreck. They wouldn’t have needed to leave my uncle’s house early to take care of me. They’d have spent the night and never been near that drunk driver!”

“But it was their choice,” Oakley murmured. “You didn’t ask them to come home early. They made that decision themselves. Don’t blame yourself for something that’s not your fault.”

“I…Oakley, I…” I stuttered out before giving up altogether. I gripped his shirt tightly as I sobbed. “I miss them.”

“I know you do, my darling girl, but do you know something?” Oakley asked, and I shook my head ‘no.’ “Your parents are still here, because they exist,” he said, placing his hand over my heart, “in here. As long as you remember them, they will be with you in your heart.”

I threw my arms around his neck and held him close. Oakley was always so good to me. As my tears finally dried, I glanced at my clock. Three in the morning? Why was I not surprised?

“I’m sorry I woke you up, Oakley,” I said, pulling back and brushing a bit of my hair out of my eyes.

“Don’t apologize, (y/n),” he said, patting my hand. “Do you have these nightmares often?”

I nodded my head embarrassedly.

“Not every night, but very frequently. I-I hate it. I always have the same dream, so you’d think I’d be used to it by now. Obviously, I’m not, so…” I said, shrugging.

“I would never expect you to be used to something so horrible. If I ever lost the most important person in my life, I don’t think I’d be able to live,” Oakley said. He ran his fingers through his hair and I noticed how disheveled he looked. His beautiful curls were going every which way, and he was only wearing a thin, tight, white t-shirt and a black pair of boxers. _Oh hell, I shouldn’t be this aroused at this time of night!_ I saw his eyes flick up and down as he took in my appearance, which was no doubt pathetic. “Could I sleep in here tonight, (y/n)? I’d be a lot more comfortable knowing that I was right here if you needed me.”

_Oh, I need you, just not the way you think._

“Sure. If you’re certain you want to,” I said, scooting over so he could lie down. Oakley smiled and got under the covers with me, wrapping me in his arms and turning to face me. My legs tangled with his, and my hands came to rest on his back as my arms laced themselves around his torso. “Are you comfortable like this?”

“I am. Are you?” Oakley asked, and I said a quick ‘yes.’ “Good night, (y/n).”

“Night, Oakley,” I murmured, and I closed my eyes for the second time that night.

\---

Warmth surrounded me, undulating and pressing against me, firm but mercurial. Skin, limbs, teeth, lips, fingers—all explored me, setting my every nerve alight. A heavenly moan flowed out from those thin, beautiful lips that hovered less than an inch from mine. Blond curls twined themselves between my fingers as I gripped his head. And suddenly something large was pressing against my entrance, stretching me in a pleasurably painful way. Then he was thrusting his hips, pistoning against me as we moaned and moved together.

“Oakley,” I whimpered when he hit my g-spot. “Oh, fuck!”

We were both so close, and I couldn’t hold back much longer. I convulsed in my orgasm as Oakley groaned my name in the sexiest voice I’d ever heard.

“(Y/n), I lo—“ he started, but Oakley faded away, and I woke up. Blinking disappointedly, I noted that the warmth from my dream was still there surrounding me. I could feel Oakley’s body pressed up against mine. _Oh, God! He was spooning me!_ I shifted minutely and felt something long and hard poking me insistently in the back. When I moved, Oakley’s hips gave a small thrust against my backside. A quiet moan rumbled through his chest, and I froze. “(Y/n)…”

His hands, which I hadn’t noticed before, compressed over my breasts, massaging them and making me whimper quietly. His hips rolled again, and he breathed heavily against my neck.

“Just…Just like that…(y/n), just like that…” he mumbled. _Holy shit, he’s having a wet dream about me!_ “So good…”

He thrust against me over and over, moaning wantonly until he gave a loud groan and came in his boxers. He shuddered, and I felt his cock go limp. Oakley was still and silent for a moment before he stirred. I evened out my breathing so he’d think I was still asleep. Oakley moved away a little, and he noticed the stickiness in his boxers.

“Shit,” he breathed, and he untangled himself from around me. I moved a little and mumbled his name just to make him squirm. It was cruel of me, I know, but I couldn’t resist. I heard Oakley let out a deep breath when I stilled once more and get out of my bed. I opened my eyes to watch him leave and admired his bed-head, not to mention his beautifully curved ass. I was so screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

“Morning, Oakley,” I called as I entered the kitchen a few minutes after he left the bedroom. I hadn’t bothered to change clothes, so I was still in my thin, tank top and almost obscenely-short pajama shorts. After his dream, I knew I was being a tease, but he didn’t know that I heard him. Thus, I thought I was pretty safe from his wrath, not that I’d ever known his anger to be terribly frightening. He turned to face me, and I noticed that he’d changed into a different pair of boxers. I saw his eyes widen a little and roam the length of my body. Normally, I didn’t think about actions like that, because I didn’t think Oakley would ever be interested in me that way. But now? Well, after the dream he’d had that morning, I knew exactly what was going through his mind. He was probably thinking ‘Oh, God. I had a wet dream about _that_?’ When that knowledge hit me, I suddenly regretted not changing. I walked over to the coffee machine where Oakley was standing with the carafe in his hand. Gently I took it from his hand and filled it with water before turning back and standing just a touch too close to him as I poured it into the machine. I put the carafe in its place and turned to wrap my arm around Oakley’s waist. “Did you sleep well?”

Oakley hesitantly put his arms around me and he nodded his head. When we separated, Oakley kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

“I hope you didn’t have any more nightmares,” he said, and I said a quiet ‘no.’ His smile grew at that and his hand came up to run nervously through his hair. “You know, um, I actually had a dream about you after we fell asleep together.”

Was this a confession? I put on an interested expression and urged him silently to continue.

“You’d probably find it ridiculous, so I won’t bore you with the details,” he said turning and grabbing two coffee mugs. Before he could turn around again, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I heard him draw in a sharp breath as he set the cups on the counter.

“Oh, come on, Oakley! You can’t do that,” I said. “You got me all curious, so you have to tell me. How bad could it be? Please?”

He sighed and started stammering out an excuse.

“Fine, then I’ll just hold you until you tell me,” I said and he started laughing as he turned in my arms.

“Is that a promise? Because, darling, that sounds more like a reward than a form of torture,” he said, moving my arms up to lace around his neck. “Hold onto me.”

I tightened my grip on my blond friend, and he picked me up and carried me into the living room. He sat on the couch with me in his lap, and I suddenly felt too close to breathe. Oakley licked his lips and took breath before speaking.

“You’re going to think this is ridiculous, but in the dream, you and I were sitting right here on this sofa,” he said. “I don’t remember why, but you climbed on my lap, just like this, and you kissed me.”

We were so close that when he said that, his lips brushed ever so slightly against mine. My breath hitched when Oakley licked his lips once more and brushed them against mine deliberately this time. Both our breathing sped up with the beating of our hearts. I took the initiative and pressed my lips firmly against Oakley’s in a solid kiss. We both were tentative to start out, but as we found each other’s rhythms, we became more adventurous. Soon Oakley was moaning into my mouth, and I slid my hands down his chest and under the hem of his shirt.

“(Y/n),” Oakley gasped. “That’s exactly what you did in the dream.”

“Did I do this?” I asked as I started kissing my way across his jaw and down his neck, making him whimper.

“Yes! Oh, fuck,” he breathed, and I didn’t know whether he was answering my question or simply lost in the sensations. Honestly, I didn’t care. I was drunk off the feeling of my lips on Oakley’s skin. We both scrambled to remove his shirt, and just as we tossed it aside and began kissing again, there came a pounding on the front door.

“Oakley! I know you’re in there, you little bastard,” a rough male voice called. _Oh, shit! Oakley’s dad came to find him!_ I crawled off his lap and motioned for him to stay quiet. I walked over to my door and double-checked that it was locked before I spoke.

“I thought I told you to stay off my property!” I shouted. “Leave now, or I’ll call the police and have you charged with trespassing!”

“(Y/l/n), you little bitch! I knew he’d come to you,” he shouted, slurring his speech. _How dare he come here and threaten his son while drunk!_ “Send my son out here or you’ll be sorry!”

“What’re you going to do? Slur at me? Get off my property!” I yelled. I stopped listening to him and walked over to my phone. I wasn’t going to stand for this. Just as I was about to dial the number for the cops, the pounding on my door stopped and we heard a glass bottle smash against the pavement as he walked away.

“I’ll be back,” he exclaimed when he reached the end of my driveway. _Good riddance_ , I thought as I set the phone back down and went back over to Oakley. His face was in his hands and he was completely still. I put my arm around him and kissed the back of his neck. That had really shaken him up.

“He’s not going to get to you, I promise, Oakley,” I murmured. “You’re safe here with me.”

I’d be damned if Oakley’s father was going to get that close to him again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Let me make you a cup of tea, sweetheart,” I said. I kissed the back of Oakley’s neck and walked into the kitchen to fill the kettle. As I set it on the stove to warm up, two strong arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me back against a firm, lean chest. Oakley kissed the top of my head and sighed into my hair. “Are you alright, Oakley?”

“I’m fine. I’m just sorry my dad interrupted us,” he said as I covered his arms with mine. “And I’ll clean up the broken glass from the bottle he had. It’s the least I can do.”

“You don’t have to do that,” I protested, turning in his arms and caressing his sharp cheekbones. He started to contradict me, so I leaned up and kissed him to cut him off. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Instead of accepting or rejecting my statement, Oakley crushed our lips together and plundered my mouth with his tongue. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Oakley lifted me onto the counter and moved to stand between my legs. I hooked my ankles behind his back and he ground his hips against me. I could feel him getting hard again and moaned when his length pressed against me.

“I never got to finish telling you about my dream,” he murmured seductively, nipping at my earlobe. “Before I do, I…there’s something I think you should know. I, um…when I slept with other girls in the past, I…I never let myself come. I wanted the first time I came with another person to be special, and I want it to be with you. I may not be a true virgin, but in a way, I did save myself for you.”

“O-Oakley,” I stammered. “If you didn’t come when you were with them, what did you do?”

_Surely he hadn’t…_

“I usually went to the restroom in the guise of cleaning up and finished myself off,” he said. _Oh, my God! He had!_ “I wanted you to be the first woman that I share that intimacy with.”

“Oh, Oakley,” I whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine. “Do you want to know the real reason my last relationship didn’t work out? It wasn’t because we weren’t suited to each other. It was because the first night we even came close to having sex, I…well, I moaned your name instead of his.”

_“My_ name?” He asked. “You were thinking of me?”

I nodded my head.

“Technically, I’m a virgin, even though the world thinks otherwise. That bastard had the gall to spread the rumor that he’d taken my virginity,” I said. I had never contradicted him, because I was, after all, the one who’d wronged him. I didn’t want to make a fool out of him after I’d hurt him so badly. “My parents heard. They were so angry with me, because they thought I’d turned into a whore. They were so disappointed in me. I never got a chance to tell them the truth before…”

I heard my voice crack, and I had to drop my gaze from Oakley’s. I felt warm lips place a kiss on my forehead and trace their way down the side of my face to my lips where they lingered in a soft caress.

“You were too good for him, and your parents were only disappointed because you had seemingly given something so precious to somebody so far beneath you,” Oakley murmured as he kissed the corners of my mouth. “I’ve admired your strength and courage for so long that what I feel for you can only be called love. Let me love you, darling, please.”

His words hit me like a slap to the face. _Love? He loved me?_

“Oakley…I…” I trailed off, searching for the right words, and he pulled back looking decidedly nervous. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to refuse you. I just…I thought I was the only one who felt that way. I thought there was no way you could care about me that way, so I didn’t dare to hope.”

“You love me?” He asked, looking relived. “After all I’ve done? After all the girls I’ve been with?”

“Yes, Oakley. I love you,” I admitted for the first time in my life. I’d never even admitted it to myself, but once I said it, I couldn’t stop saying it. “I love you. I love you so much.”

I murmured it over and over as I started kissing every inch of his beautiful face. He was addictive. He was a drug. I couldn’t stop. I didn’t _want_ to stop. Oakley shifted his head so my mouth collided with his, and I moaned against his lips. I clung to him as he lifted me off the counter and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed, and I reached up to peel his thin t-shirt off and toss it aside. His boxers were next, and I gaped openly when his stiff length was exposed, bobbing back as it was released from its cloth prison. Oakley looked a little uncertain, so I moved forward and placed a small kiss in the center of his chest as I grasped him gently.

“Fuck, darling,” he breathed before pulling off my shirt and shorts. Oakley’s palms cupped my breasts and he groaned. “You’re so beautiful. Oh, I’ve waited so long for this…”

Oakley crawled onto the bed and hovered above me as his lips kissed me deeply. I allowed my hands to trace the contours of his back as he began to grind his cock against me. I felt him gliding wetly through my slick folds, but suddenly he pulled back.

“Fuck! I don’t have a condom,” he said in distress. “I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to get you all worked up only to pull away at the last second. I swear I didn’t mean to tease you like that.”

“Oakley, I’m clean and I’m on birth control,” I said. “If you’re clean, then we can still do this.”

“I am. I just had medical exam last week, and I haven’t been with anybody since,” he said, taking my hands in his. “Do you still want to…?”

“Of course,” I answered before shoving him on his back and kissing my way down his abdomen. I grasped his cock firmly, and Oakley’s fingers threaded through my hair. “You want to be in my mouth, Oaks? You want to feel my hot throat constricting around you?”

“Yes! Fuck yes, darling, but you said you were a virgin,” he gasped out as I flicked my tongue over his tip. I raised an eyebrow in question, and he tried to explain. “If…I mean, you…I wouldn’t expect you to know how to suck a cock if you’re still a virgin.”

“Oakley, the way I’ve kept my past boyfriends happy without having sex was sating them with blowjobs. Oh, they didn’t force me. I wanted to,” I said as I nuzzled the soft blond fuzz at his length’s base. “I love the feeling of power it gives me. Making men moan beneath me is intoxicating, but you…Every time I imagined making you whimper with my mouth, I came so hard I saw stars.”

I kissed my way back up his shaft and licked the underside of the head of his cock.

“Damn, darling,” Oakley moaned, and I smiled as I left small, wet, teasing kissing all over his hot rod. The taste of his salty skin made me feel absolutely ravenous. His scent was purely his own, and I felt a fresh wave of lust crash over me as I took him into my mouth. He was long and thick, which was completely unexpected considering how lean and skinny he was. I relished the taste of his precome on my tongue as I bobbed up and down his length, licking and sucking until he was a whimpering mess. His fingers tangled in my hair, trying to control my movements, but he was so blissed-out that all he could do was tug feebly on my locks. “(Y/n)! Fuck, darling! I-I…I’m about to come! Stop, or we won’t be able…to make love!”

I pulled off with a wet, squelching noise, and Oakley pulled me up to straddle him. Without wasting any time, I lined him up at my entrance and lowered myself onto his cock with a moan. I stopped when just the head was engulfed in my wet heat and swiveled my hips in a wide circle to tease Oakley a little more. He wasn’t having it, though, because a moment later he’d grabbed my waist and thrust himself farther inside me before remembering that I was a virgin. I pressed hard on his chest and he slackened his grip.

“I’m so sorry, darling! I forgot where I was for a moment,” he said, and I leaned down to kiss him. He stretched me to my limits as I slid the rest of the way down his length. Oakley’s soft moan inflamed my lust as I lifted myself and then started to ride him at a gentle pace. “So wet…and tight…oh, fuck!”

“Tight? Me? Oh no, you’re just huge,” I said, trailing off in a groan of pleasure. “Fuck, you feel so amazing, Oakley!”

“So do you…Oh, God, so do you,” he growled as he started thrusting his hips up to meet my descent, capturing my lips with his and panting into our kiss. “Ohh, (y/n)…”

“Oakley,” I whimpered against his lips and felt my clit beginning to pulse with the beginning of my orgasm. “I’m going…to…Oakley, I’m…coming! Oh fuck!”

“Yes! Fuck, yes! Come for me, sweet girl!” He cried as I squeezed and pulsed around his cock, milking his orgasm from him like a vice. I felt Oakley pulse inside me, and he gave a long shout of pleasure. “(Y/n)! Yes! Fuck, (y/n)!”

We each gave a few more miniscule thrusts before Oakley wrapped his arms around me and rolled us carefully onto our sides. He didn’t pull out of me until he’d gone soft and limp, and we both whimpered a little in oversensitivity when he did. My fingers tangled in Oakley’s hair and his hands took up residence on my lower back just above my ass.

“I love you, (y/n),” Oakley murmured as he nuzzled my nose. I giggled and kissed his chin, loving the way he sighed contentedly at my actions.

“I love you, too, Oakley,” I responded happily. _Oh, yes_ , I thought. _I could definitely get used to living with Oakley._


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of hours later we finally peeled ourselves from the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean ourselves up. I flipped the light switch and started the water for a shower, while Oakley wrapped his arms around me from behind. Warm lips planted themselves on my neck, and I hummed in contentment as large hands found my breasts and massaged me gently. Damn, Oakley was going to be the death of me! I could feel that he was already hard again as he ground his hips against my backside. Guiding him in by the hand, I stepped into the shower and closed the heavy glass door. Oakley turned the lock and pressed me face first against the frosted surface of the door. His hands grasped my hips and tilted my ass up a little as he spread my legs with his feet. I moaned when he gave my ass a light smack and bit the nape of my neck.

“Oh, fuck! Oakley,” I gasped, and he growled as he lined his cock up at my entrance once more. Sheathing himself a little easier than he had in the bedroom, Oakley got a firm grip on my waist and started fucking me at a slow, leisurely pace. He stretched me even more than he had a few moments before, and I tried in vain to find a handhold on the slippery, wet, glass door. Oakley let out a loud groan as he smacked my ass once more. “God, yes Oakley! Oh fuck!”

“You like that? You like when I spank you?” Oakley asked, and I let out a loud cry of ‘yes’ as he repeated the action. “(Y/n)! Oh, your ass is glowing a beautiful shade of red for me, darling! Oh, my sweet little harlot…”

“Oaks! Ohhh!” I cried out as he reached around my body and started rubbing my swollen little clit. A familiar surge rushed upward into my abdomen as the first sparks of my orgasm caught and became a blaze of pleasure. I screamed Oakley’s name and felt myself tighten around him as he pounded into me with all his strength and spilled with a primal roar. I felt my knees buckle, and Oakley caught me, sliding out of me and easing us both into a sitting position in the bottom of the shower. We both panted heavily as we came down from our highs, and Oakley leaned his head back against the shower wall. His beautiful blond curls were soaked and fell in a wet mop, dripping across his back. I loved how smooth his pale skin was. I leaned into his embrace and kissed up the length of his long neck, savoring the way he moaned and gripped my ass tightly. “I love you, Oakley.”

“I love you too, my darling (y/n),” he replied, and I nuzzled his chin. As the water cascaded over us, Oakley reached over and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Pouring a little into his hands, he worked the soap into my hair creating a lather, then gently washed it away. I repeated the action for him, and I discovered that Oakley had an abiding love for scalp massages. Soon after, we emerged and dried ourselves with big, fluffy towels, and headed back into my bedroom. We both still stark naked, yet neither of us cared. “Thank you again for letting me stay here. I’m so grateful, (y/n). I had no idea where I was going to go, then you came along, and—“

I cut Oakley off with a soft kiss, and he pulled me into his arms. Then our peaceful world was shattered. The sound of breaking glass made me jump. Oakley and I looked at each other before quickly grabbing some clothes and running to the front of the house to see what happened. As I tied the cord to my bathrobe and sprinted into the entryway, I stopped dead. My front windows had been smashed in! I picked my way through the glass and threw open the door. I was greeted with the sight of Oakley’s father smashing the windows in my car with a baseball bat and slurring wildly as he cursed my name.

“You godamned cunt! I should bash your fucking brains in,” he roared as he took another swing at my car. Oakley ran forward and I tried in vain to grab him as he charged his father. He grabbed the bat, and they wrestled with each other for it for a moment before Oakley’s father ripped it out of his hands. I heard a scream as Oakley raised his arms to cover himself and his father started to swing at him. I didn’t realize that I was the one who screamed until later when my voice was hoarse and nearly gone. I sprinted forward and jumped in front of Oakley just as the bat descended, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

My consciousness floated in and out, catching seemingly unrelated snippets of sounds and conversations. My eyelids fluttered open for a second, and I vaguely registered Oakley staring down at me with tears in his eyes. Wherever we were, we were bumping along. I thought I heard sirens in the background, but I couldn’t be sure.

“…back to me, (y/n). I don’t know what I would do without you. I love you. I love you so much…”

I tried desperately to stay awake and focus on Oakley’s face, but he slowly faded away, velvety voice, blond curls and all. The next time I surfaced, I heard a steady, rhythmic beeping. I forced my eyelids to open, even though they felt as though they were made of lead. Blinking rapidly, I slowly saw that I was in a hospital room. Everything smelled so clinical…almost like the employees were trying to keep clean up death itself. But I wasn’t dead. How was I not dead? The aluminum bat that Oakley’s father had swung at me would surely have caused me enough head trauma that I should have died before I even reached the hospital. I heard a soft snuffling noise and carefully turned my head toward the source. Next to my bed sitting in one of those awful plastic chairs was Oakley. He was dozing softly with his arms crossed and his chin resting on his chest. I saw a bit of stubble on his jaw and was struck with the thought that he hadn’t been home yet. Feebly, I reached a hand toward him and croaked out his name. My voice was hoarse and my mouth dry, but Oakley roused immediately at the sound of my voice.

“(Y/n)! You’re awake,” he exclaimed quietly as he reached out and took my hand in his. He raised it to his mouth and covered my knuckles in kisses. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he smiled with relief. “Oh, thank God! We all thought…”

“Water,” I croaked, and Oakley helped me into a sitting position. He then reached over and picked up a glass filled with glorious, cold, liquid relief and lifted it to my lips. I took small sips until my throat didn’t feel as if I’d swallowed a carpet, and Oakley scooted a little closer to the bed. “How long was I out?”

“Two weeks, my darling,” he said, and I felt my eyes widen in shock. “I was so frightened, love. The doctors decided that you needed to be in an induced coma so your body could heal the damage, but when they tried to rouse you from it four days later, they realized that you’d gone into an actual coma.”

“How am I alive? That blow should’ve killed me,” I wondered, and I started testing the movement of all my muscles, tensing and relaxing them as I lay in bed.

“When my father swung at you, you had your arm raised a bit to block me. The bat glanced off your upper arm before it hit your head,” Oakley explained. “The doctors tell me that when the bat hit your arm, enough of the force of the swing was removed that you weren’t injured more seriously. You have a very large bruise on your upper left arm, but that should fade. It’s already a bit lighter of a shade than before.”

“So no permanent damage, then?”

“No. The doctors told me I should be grateful you’re still alive, and I am,” Oakley said as tears started building in his eyes. “I’m so thankful that you’re alive—that my bastard of a father didn’t kill you. If he had, I don’t think I’d have lived very long. I’d have died of a broken heart, because I love you so much, (y/n). I love you. I love you with all my heart.”

Oakley laid his head on my shoulder and started to weep helplessly. I reached my other hand up and stroked his hair, murmuring soothing little noises and telling him that I was alright. Eventually, he sniffled and pulled his head back to wipe at his eyes. I noticed dark circles under his eyes that I hadn’t before. Poor Oakley must have been worried sick over me!

“Kiss me, Oakley,” I whispered, and he cupped my face with infinite care as he leaned forward and pressed our lips gently together. “I love you too, Oakley. So…what happened to your dad?”

“One of the neighbors had already called the police when she saw him smash in your front windows. Just after he hit you, the man from next door ran out and helped me wrestle the bat away from my father. He held my father down until the police came, and I tried to staunch your bleeding as best I could,” Oakley said as fresh tears rose to his eyes. “There…There was so much blood…When they took my father away in a police cruiser, they charged him with aggravated assault, trespassing, destruction of private property, public drunkenness, and disturbing the peace. I think they also got him on littering for the broken bottle in your driveway. Only his prints were on the remains. In any case, there’s going to be a trial in one month. The police have all the evidence that they need. Oh, I need to let the nurses know that you’re awake!”

Oakley kissed my cheek then stood and walked out of my room. He came back a few minutes later with a nurse and a doctor in tow. Both of them introduced themselves and started checking me over. After a few minutes of examination, the doctor said that I could be discharged in about two days. He changed the bandage wrapped around my head and said that I was healing nicely. Eventually both the nurse and doctor left me in peace with Oakley, and I felt myself dropping back off to sleep. Oakley took off his shoes and climbed into the small bed next to me. I snuggled into his embrace and fell asleep against his chest as he kissed my forehead and whispered ‘I love you.’


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the last chapter. It seemed like a good place to leave off. I've had a lot of fun writing this. Thank you to everybody who took the time to read this!! :)

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, how do you find the defendant?” The judge asked, and the head juror stood.

“Guilty on all charges,” he said, and Oakley leaned over to hug me. I sobbed in relief and kissed his jaw as the press started snapping photos. The judge banged his gavel a few times to quiet everybody back down.

“I sentence the defendant, who has hereby been convicted on all six charges, to fifteen years in a federal prison. You shall receive no parole and have no visitors. You will be held in solitary confinement for the length of time necessary to prove that you are not a threat to any of your fellow inmates,” the judge stated as the court police handcuffed Oakley’s father. “This trial is concluded. Court is hereby adjourned.”

Everybody stood as the judge took his leave, and my lawyer shook my hand in congratulations. As the court emptied, Oakley wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me through the crowd. We got into my car and sat for a moment before Oakley cranked it and drove us home. On the way, my fingers laced themselves with Oakley’s, yet neither of us spoke. We didn’t until I’d unlocked the door to our house and we were both sitting in the living room.

“I’m sorry about your dad, Oakley,” I said as I ran my fingers over his collarbones. “I know he’s not the nicest man, but he’s still your dad.”

“Don’t be sorry, (y/n). I lost all respect for him the day he hurt you. At this point, I don’t even consider him my father, anymore,” he said. “He got much less than what he deserved today. If I’d had my way, he wouldn’t be breathing right now.”

“Don’t say that, Oakley. It’s better to forgive him than it is to dwell on what he’s done,” I said. “If you dwell on it, then he’s living rent-free in your head. For the next fifteen years, let’s just forget that he exists, okay?”

Oakley sighed and smiled at me.

“You’re right, (y/n). Of course you’re right,” he said, leaning in to kiss me. “He’s already taken so much from me. Hell, he almost took you from me! Let’s just forget he ever existed and focus on us. Besides, I have plans for us, tonight.”

“You do?” I turned my head to face him and saw a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. “What are we doing tonight?”

“Do you still have that blue dress you wore to my birthday party last year?”

“Yes, I do, but whatever for?” I asked as confusion laced through my expression.

“You and I are going to have dinner at a very special place tonight,” Oakley said, leaning over to kiss me. “For now, though, I have to run a couple of errands. Why don’t you go take a shower and start getting ready?”

“Okay. What time do I need to be dressed by?” I asked as I stood and pulled Oakley to his feet. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest and kissing my forehead.

“Why don’t we say a quarter past seven?”

“As you wish, dear sir,” I said, planting one last kiss on Oakley’s lips before I started walking to my bedroom.

“Oh, and (y/n)? When you’re finished getting ready, I want you to stay upstairs, alright?”

_What an odd request!_

“Um, okay,” I replied, and Oakley sighed in relief. “See you in a bit, love.”

\---

At exactly seven fifteen, Oakley’s footsteps sounded on the staircase. I jumped up to stand beside my bed and felt my breath hitch in my throat when Oakley came into view. He had made an obvious attempt to slick back his unruly blond curls. He was wearing a perfectly-fitted black suit with a white button-down and a slim, dark blue tie. Oakley’s shoes were nicely shined, and his nervous smile made him look positively angelic. I blushed as his eyes ran the length of my body.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, my darling (y/n),” he said as I started walking toward him. “When I saw you in that dress last time, all I wanted to do was tell everybody else to get out so I could have you all to myself. Now…”

Oakley placed his hands on my waist and kissed my lips ever so gently.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” I said. Oakley offered me his arm, and I smiled as I took it. He led me onto the landing of the stairs and we walked down arm in arm.

“Your table awaits, madam,” he said gesturing in the direction of the dining room rather than the front door. I caught sight of his creation when I was still a couple of steps from the dining room door. The lights had been dimmed and in their place, candles had been placed and lit strategically throughout the room. The heavenly aroma of pizza hit me as soon as I stepped into the room. I felt myself tearing up as Oakley wrapped his arms around me from behind. “Do you like it, sweetheart?”

I turned in his arms and pulled his head down to kiss him passionately.

“Oh, Oakley, I love it,” I murmured, and he nuzzled my nose affectionately. “You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“No, but I wanted to,” he said, and he led me to a seat. Pushing in my chair for me, Oakley served us our favorite kind of pizza. We both ate quickly, and Oakley stood and asked me to dance. I accepted and we melted into each other’s arms. “I know there isn’t any music, but I’ve wanted to do this for so long. God, I love having you in my arms.”

I rested my head against Oakley’s chest, and he sighed contentedly.

“I love you, Oakley,” I said, and he kissed the top of my head.

“I love you too, my darling,” he replied. Oakley then drew us to a halt. He took my hands in his, and my heart nearly stopped when he dropped down on one knee. He pulled a small box from his suit pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. “You mean the world to me, my precious girl. For the long years that I’ve known you, I’ve fallen more and more in love with you. I know we haven’t been officially together for very long, but I couldn’t imagine a life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

I felt tears starting to flow out of my eyes as I nodded my head. I fell to my knees and threw my arms around Oakley’s neck as I murmured ‘yes’ over and over.

“I will! I love you,” I finally said as Oakley put the ring on my finger. My lips planted small kisses across his jaw until our mouths met in a passionate flurry. Oakley pulled us to our feet, picked me up, and carried me to our bedroom. He set me on my feet again beside the bed and reached behind me to unzip my dress. The thin, dark blue material fluttered down and pooled on the floor at my feet. I knew Oakley and I would most likely end up in bed together tonight, so I wore my favorite black lingerie. As yet, Oakley had never seen me in it, so when he registered the presence of the black lace, his eyes went wide. “Like what you see?”

“Hell yes, I do,” he replied, and he kissed me hard. I reached my hands up and started loosening his tie, prompting him to pull away long enough to yank it over his head and toss it aside. Before I could get anything else off of him, Oakley pushed me backward until I fell onto the bed behind me. He spread my legs, tore off my panties and buried his lips and tongue in my folds. I gasped and my hands flew forward to tangle in his curls.

“Oh! Fuck, Oakley!” I moaned as he flattened his tongue over my clit. I tried to spread my legs wider for him, but he wrapped his arms around my thighs and held me closer to him. Oakley licked me furiously, tonguing my slit and suckling softly on my clit. He growled when he heard me whimper quietly and felt me tugging at his hair. “O-Oakley!”

Oakley tensed his tongue and started fucking me with it, curling it to hit my g-spot as I cried out in pleasure. I looked down between my thighs to watch him as I spiraled ever closer to my orgasm, and Oakley looked up at me. Our eyes locked just as he sucked hard on my clit, and I lost all control. With a shout of Oakley’s name, I convulsed and came in his mouth. Oakley moaned loudly and I enjoyed the aftershocks until he had licked me clean. Soon, Oakley drew me into his arms and sat on the bed with me in his lap. He kissed me softly and nuzzled my nose.

“Dear God! You’ve never done that before, darling,” he said, and I looked perplexedly at him. “Could you not feel it? You squirted into my mouth, darling. That was the most erotic thing I’ve ever had the pleasure to experience!”

“I…I did?” I asked in shock. Perhaps that was why I felt so thoroughly sated. “Oakley?”

“Yes, love?”

“Will…will you leave the suit on while you fuck me? I-I’ve always wanted to be fucked by a man in a suit. I’ll pay to have it cleaned if it gets dirty—“ I started, but Oakley stopped me with a kiss.

“Hush, darling. You won’t pay for anything. And I’d be glad to leave the suit on. I’ve always wanted to have sex while still fully clothed,” Oakley said in a husky voice. “Unzip me, (y/n). That’s my good girl.”

I leaned down as I pulled his cock and balls from their cloth prison and was about to suck him into my mouth when he pulled me back.

“I don’t want to waste time on you sucking me. Even though it feels incredible, all I want right now is to be inside your tight, hot little quim as you ride me,” Oakley said, and I moaned against his lips as he kissed me. He turned me so I was straddling his lap, and I slid his cock inside me to the hilt one swift motion. We both groaned as I started moving, and Oakley whimpered when I squeezed his cock with my internal muscles. “Ohh, so tight! Fuck, darling! So perfect…”

“Fuck, Oakley,” I moaned, still a bit oversensitive from my previous orgasm. His cock brushed my g-spot with every pass, and I moved faster on top of him. I was already close to coming for a second time, and I could feel Oakley’s grip on my upper body tighten slightly. Eating me out must have turned him on more than I realized. He started pounding into me from below, and I cried out as I clung tightly to him. We were panting in and out of each other’s mouths, kissing occasionally and moaning each other’s names as we quickly felt our orgasms approaching. “Please! Oakley, please help me come!”

He reached down and rubbed my clit rapidly with his thumb, and I shouted his name as I came undone. Oakley released a moment after I did with a loud moan of my name, coating my walls with spurt after spurt of his hot seed. I went limp in Oakley’s arms and he collapsed backward onto the bed with me still safe in his embrace. We lay there panting for what seemed like days before Oakley finally got up and stripped down to nothing. He pulled back the covers and we both got into bed, neither of us letting go of the other. We tangled ourselves together and whispered those three little words repeatedly as we dozed off. ‘I love you.’


End file.
